The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a conductive sheet. Particularly, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a conductive sheet that includes a step of decomposing and removing gelatin by using an oxidant having a predetermined standard electrode potential.
Furthermore, the present invention also relates to a conductive sheet.
A conductive sheet, in which thin conductive wires have been formed on a support, is widely used in a transparent electrode of various electronic devices such as a solar cell, an inorganic EL element, and an organic EL element, an electromagnetic wave shield of various display apparatuses, a touch panel, a transparent sheet-type heating element, and the like. Particularly, in recent years, as a touch panel has been more frequently mounted on cellular phones, mobile game consoles, or the like, a demand for a conductive sheet for capacitance type touch panels that can perform multipoint detection has rapidly increased. As a method for forming such a conductive sheet, a method for forming thin conductive wires with low resistance from a silver image which is obtained by developing a silver halide photographic sensitive material is under examination.
Meanwhile, the thin conductive wires containing silver manufactured from the silver halide photographic sensitive material have a problem of easily causing ion migration. When the ion migration occurs between the thin conductive wires, the thin conductive wires become conductive to each other, and thus the wires cannot function as a circuit.
As a method for preventing the ion migration, JP 2010-205927 A suggested a method of cross-linking a resin component such as gelatin after an electrode pattern is formed.
Moreover, JP 4895536 B suggested a method of decomposing gelatin by treating the gelatin with an enzyme-containing treatment solution that contains an enzyme acting on gelatin.